Aturdidos
by zape
Summary: Traducción. No sabían cómo ni cuándo empezó, pero sucedió.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo UlquiHime, esta vez de la mano de **MistressMizu**. El título original es "Dazed" pero lo he traducido y cuenta con dos capítulos. ¡Espero que os guste mucho! Un beso!_

**Capítulo 1**

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo ocurrió. Ni siquiera sabían por qué sucedió ni cómo; pero el caso es que así fue.

Orihime sentía que el clímax se acercaba, aquél que estuvo esperando tanto tiempo. Él era el único que la había tocado de esa manera, que le había hecho sentir de esa manera. Una sensación de culpa se apoderó de ella cuando se acordó de él; Ichigo Kurosaki, el hombre al que quería. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas al sentir que le estaba traicionando.

Ulquiorra ya estaba acostumbrado a la rutina; él la visitaba, ella intentaba hablar con él y acababan siempre en la misma postura: ella yaciendo debajo de él, gimiendo de placer en voz muy baja, y él encima de ella, mirándole a la cara. Ella siempre se echaba a llorar cuando el clímax se acercaba. Él no pensaba que fuera a atarse a aquella humana, pero cuanto más la miraba más quería que se olvidara de él; aquél que siempre le hacía llorar. Nada más dar el último empujón cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo le agarraba, mientras su esencia se derramaba. Acabaría con él, con Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ulquiorra se incorporó sin mediar palabra, saliendo de ella con bastante cuidado. Le dio la espalda mientras se vestía; ella siempre le decía que no la mirara. Por lo tanto, tan sólo pudo echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro para verla. Se había sentado y trataba de contener las lágrimas. Tenía la mirada perdida fija en las sábanas, pero Ulquiorra sabía lo que le sucedía; pensaba en Ichigo Kurosaki.

El tiempo avanzaba demasiado rápido. Antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta, Ulquiorra ya se encontraba empujándola de nuevo contra la cama, uniendo sus labios con los suyos. Por un momento Ulquiorra siguió sus impulsos y trató de hacerle entender lo que empezaba a sentir. Ella era _suya _y de _nadie más_. Después de apartarse de ella la besó más apasionadamente que antes y… ¿se lo devolvió? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Lamió su labio superior antes de que ella abriera su boca, permitiéndole la entrada. Él exploró su boca, jugando con su lengua de una manera dulce y cariñosa. Se alejó y empezó a besarla por debajo de su mandíbula, moviéndose y llevando su lengua hasta detrás de su oreja. Sintió un nuevo escalofrío cuando ella restregó su pecho contra él, con placer.

- ¡U… Ulquiorra! Por favor…

¿Por favor qué? Quería escucharlo. Sus besos bajaron desde el cuello hasta el escote. Su respiración cada vez más acelerada hacía que él acelerara el ritmo. La miró a los ojos y ella le imitó, sin apartar la vista y mirándolo confundida.

- Si… Sigue…

Estaba muy nerviosa.

La besó con suavidad encima de su corazón, con los ojos cerrados y manteniendo allí sus labios. Estaba tan viva y llena de emociones. ¿Cómo había llegado a sentir algo así por ella?

Tan pronto como le había besado se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Orihime aturdida y confusa.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ha sido corto pero contundente! XD. Me lo he pasado muy bien traduciéndolo y Ulquiorra es tan sensible… así da gusto! Si queréis comentar ya sabéis. Un beso!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el segundo y último capítulo de "Dazed", escrito por __**MistressMizu**__. Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 2**

Los días y las noches transcurrían siempre iguales. Orihime solía pensar qué hora sería en su mundo, así como qué tal les iría a sus amigos. Y aquel día no era distinto; Orihime lo recordaba, de pie, mirando el paisaje de Las Noches a través de su ventana. Ulquiorra tampoco cambió su rutina, entrando en la habitación y encontrándosela de aquella manera. Al entrar sin avisar, la chica se sobresaltó. Pese a repetirse esta situación cada día, ella siempre se sobresaltaba.

Su ronca e impaciente voz rompió el silencio.

- Desayuno.

La miró atentamente, haciéndole sentirse incómoda. Parecía incluso vulnerable bajo sus ojos. Por suerte, no estaba dispuesta a rechazar la comida como solía hacer. Ulquiorra pensó por un momento en pedírselo con modales; tal vez, así, la chica tuviera más incentivos para comer.

- Apreciaría que comieras.

Las palabras se arrastraron con suavidad, con cuidado y, tal vez, preocupación.

La chica simplemente asintió y bajó la vista. No lo miraría. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo. Había hecho algo demasiado terrible la noche anterior como para encararlo. De hecho, estar en la misma habitación que él ya era suficientemente incómodo.

Se sentó en la cama y se fijó en la comida mientras se acercaba a ella. Seguramente se tratara de otro plato asqueroso, pero se lo comería de cualquier forma porque necesitaba todas las fuerzas posibles. Además, si el encuentro se repetía aquella noche necesitaría energía de más, así que comería todos los platos aquel día.

Encuentro. Palabra incorrecta. En realidad, en aquel momento era algo más que un simple escarceo, pensaba ella; los escarceos no tenían una duración determinada, pero lo que fuera que tuvieran se repetía cada día, cada noche mejor dicho. Tal vez si comiera conseguiría disuadirlo porque, de este modo, ya no tendría que "castigarla". ¿Empezó por eso? Orihime no lo recordaba con claridad, pero sabía que siempre rechazaba alguna de sus comidas, así que aquel día no se comportaría así.

Era extraño. Ulquiorra creyó ver un destello de esperanza en sus ojos, algo que hacía tiempo que no veía. Era tan raro que tenía que destruirlo; tenía que acabar con su esperanza y su amor. En realidad, aquello le satisfizo plenamente; si acababa con el chico, el único que merecía algo la pena como luchador, ella abriría los ojos. Perfecto; tener esperanza sólo le provocaría un dolor aún mayor.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso mientras Orihime tomaba el desayuno. Quería hablarle desesperadamente pero él… bueno, él se limitaba con desesperación a esperar que fuera ella quien hablara. Sabía que era inevitable, pero no quería escucharla en aqeul momento. Sus ojos se deslizaron por ella por un momento, observando cómo cogía los cubiertos y comía con gracia y educación. Entonces apartó la vista de ella con rapidez.

Orihime pensaba mientras comía. ¿Deberían hablar de la noche anterior, de aquel beso? ¿O debería entablar otro tipo de conversación? De cualquier manera le vería más tarde, así que tal vez debería de pensar en todo eso más adelante. También quería tener noticias de sus amigos, pero Ulquiorra siempre parecía enfadado cuando le hablaba de ellos, sobre todo de Ichigo.

- He terminado- dijo Orihime, en un susurro.

- Mmm.

Y se marchó. La habitación estaba más silenciosa ahora que ya no estaba. Se sumía en un silencio sepulcral.

De repente, Orihime se echó a llorar. Las lágrimas se le escapaban sin control mientras su cuerpo temblaba. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Nunca hablaban y nunca le importaba, ¿entonces por qué? Era como si la estuviera ignorando. Como si alguien cercano a ella la estuviera ignorando. ¡Pero aquello no podía ser! Prácticamente la violaba cada noche, ¿cómo podía considerarlo alguien cercano? ¿Tal vez… estuviera acercándose a su corazón? No se había dado cuenta. El dolor de su corazón regresó, desembocando en más lágrimas, aunque más suaves esta vez. ¿A qué vino el beso? ¿Fue por afecto? Imposible. Era imposible que Ulquiorra sintiera algo hacia ella… al menos, algo de ese tipo. Por supuesto que no sentía nada; era frío y despiadado, ¡un cabrón, un gilipollas! Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto su indiferencia? ¿No era así siempre?

No. Algo había cambiado. Se había vuelto más afectivo. La última noche cambió respecto a las anteriores; le había tocado con mucha más dulzura y suavidad. Su corazón se disparó. Las mariposas estaban revoloteando en el estómago de Orihime. El recuerdo de aquel tierno beso hizo que la chica sintiera escalofríos.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez…

†•••†

La comida empezó y terminó sin incidentes. Ulquiorra no le había entregado la comida, pero ella comió de todas formas. A pesar del sabor, la chica se sentía mejor al tener el estómago lleno. No podía imaginarse lo bien que se sentiría. Cuando había llegado la hora de la cena, sus pensamientos se centraron en él; ya no había sitio para sus amigos en la mente de Orihime.

En ese preciso momento él entró en la habitación, pero había algo diferente; ella lo estaba esperando, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Definitivamente, algo había cambiado.

El tiempo pasó muy despacio mientras caminaba por la habitación, olvidándose la comida tras de sí. Podía escuchar su respiración, lo nerviosa que estaba. Sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo y la depositó sobre su mandíbula, antes de deslizarla por el cuello. Los ojos de la chica parecían asustados, diciendo aquello que ella no podía expresar con palabras. Al volver a sus mejillas, Ulquiorra trazó una línea con el dedo desde su ojo hasta su mandíbula, similar a las que él mismo tenía. Su aliento se paralizó. Él no había pretendido que las cosas salieran así, pero parecía que ella empezaba a entender la relación que tenían. A entender que él tenía… sentimientos, por muy insignificantes que fueran. Pero seguro que, para una simple humana como ella, aquellos sentimientos lo eran todo, así que decidió aprovecharse de ello; al momento se acercó a ella y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que sus labios se encontraran. Pero algo había cambiado respecto a la noche anterior, cuando él parecía más hambriento, así que Orihime enredó sus dedos en su pelo, acercándolo más a ella. Mientras una de las manos del Espada bajaba de la cara hasta su cuello, la otra buscaba a tientas la cama.

Su pelo parecía seda entre las manos de ella y sus labios eran tan cuaves como los recordaba, a diferencia de la aspereza de su piel. Estaba siendo cariñoso y dulce de nuevo. Él se apartó y empezó a besarla por su mandíbula, detrás de la oreja, hasta que le absorbió el lóbulo. Estaba necesitado. Enamorado y necesitado, a diferencia de las demás noches de simple sexo.

Sus batas encontraron el suelo rápidamente, seguidas del resto de sus negras y blancas ropas. Orihime estaba ya jadeando mientras las manos de Ulquiorra masajeaban su cuerpo, hasta el punto de desear cada vez con más ansia su tacto. Su mano descansó en su tripa mientras su boca encontraba el suave pezón. Cuando la lengua intervino con ganas, Orhimie tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para contener el grito de placer. Los dientes lo apretaron, provocando que la chica gritara tanto de placer como de dolor. Si el Espada creía que la joven ya había gritado lo suficiente, se equivocaba. Los dedos de Orihime se mezclaron con su pelo, mientras las manos de él bajaban hacia su entrepierna. Allí metió uno de sus dedos, mientras acariciaba el punto débil de la chica con otro. La presión en el clítoris provocó que ella temblara y gritara. Los dedos entraron y salieron con mayor rapidez hasta que la humedad salió de ella. Finalmente deslizó otro dedo, por lo que la chica gritó con más fuerza.

Orihime maullaba y se retorcía mientras uno de los dedos entraba y salía de su interior y otro le seguía masajeando su zona más sensible. No podía segur conteniendo los gritos que ansiaban salir. Ulquiorra observó esto y tuvo que controlar la sonrisita que amenazaba con dibujarse. El ritmo de la mano se aceleró aún más y no cesó hasta que sintió sus muslos temblar y escuchó el grito final, advirtiendo que se había ido.

La respiración de ella disminuyó hasta desaparecer, con la ayuda de los tranquilizadores besos de Ulquiorra. Entonces cerró los ojos y empezó a jadear de nuevo al sentir los labios de Ulquiorra subiendo por su tripa, sus pechos, su escote y, finalmente, su cuello. Allí sus labios cosquilleaban su piel, su boca lamió su piel y sus dientes la absorbieron hasta dejarle una potente marca. Entonces desplazó su boca hasta la mandíbula y repitió el acto; así, la huella sería visible incluso con ropa y los demás comprenderían que era suya. Gracias al dulce ronroneo de la chica, Ulquiorra supo que aquello le estaba gustando, así que continuó; después de besarla con suavidad, empezó a chuparla de nuevo.

Orihime se fijó en los penetrantes ojos verdes que se acercaban a ella, cada vez más, hasta que sus labios rozaron los suyos, entrando en contacto con su calidez. Sus propios ojos también se entrecerraron, mientras abría la boca para permitirle el paso a la lengua de él. Mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo, la chica notó algo que presionaba su muslo, algo que acaparaba toda su atención. Sus manos bajaron hasta encontrar su miembro, donde la piel era más suave que en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo de Ulquiorra.

Después de agarrarla y empezar a bombearla, sus labios se apartaron y empezó a respirar sobre ella, tratando de tocarla con sus manos mientras tanto. Entonces dirigió la erección hasta su entrada y colocó el glande justo al principio de su húmeda entrepierna. Eso era todo cuanto Ulquiorra necesitaba, antes de penetrarla con fiereza, logrando un grito de Orihime. Apartó sus piernas y la empujó hacia él, permitiéndole una penetración más profunda. La chica empezó a jadear, mientras su compañero la follaba cuanto aquella posición le permitía, buscando las sábanas y agarrándolas. De pronto Ulquiorra levantó una de sus piernas y la apoyó contra su hombro. Acto seguido, repitió la acción con la otra pierna y se tumbó sobre ella. Mucho mejor. El ritmo se aceleró mucho más que antes, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo… El ruido de su piel al tocarse, el tacto de sus testículos en su entrepierna y los incesantes jadeos que cubrían la habitación mejoraron la situación. Sentir la piel de Ulquiorra sobre su clítoris estaba volviendo loca a Orihime, así que sus gritos se clavaron en los oídos de Ulquiorra.

- Dios…

Él había dicho eso. El calor creció dentro de ella, comprendiendo que el clímax no tardaría en llegar. Él también lo sentía; su ritmo crecía, su erección ardía con cada estremecimiento de ella, la fricción entre ambos miembros se acaloraba… Cuando sus piernas lo rodearon el Espada sintió que se iba. Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo a la vez y sus paredes se cubrieron completamente con su semilla.

Acto seguido bajó su pierna con suavidad y salió de ella, besándola con ternura en los labios. Después apartó el pelo de su cara y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

¿Podría ser amor?

No estaba segura.

Él seguía negándolo, pero su pecho sufría cada vez que lo hacía.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, confusos, cansados y aturdidos, hasta besarse una vez más.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta vez he tardado un poco más de la cuenta por unos problemillas que he tenido, pero por fin lo he traducido! Qué os ha parecido? A mí me ha encantado! Bueno, en realidad me encantan todos los fics de esta pareja, pero éste me ha gustado un montón. Tal vez sea por lo explícito que ha sido XD! Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo de "Casi amantes" ni con los demás oneshot. Un beso!_

_**fer-yih**: hola! Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca; aquí tienes el segundo capítulo! Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí. Un besín!_

_**ulquihimechela2010**__: hola! Jeje, qué ansiosa te veo! Bueno, es lo que tiene esta pareja, que nos mantiene siempre con el corazón en un puño. Espero no haber tardado demasiado con este cap, así que disfrútalo. Un beso!_

_**ChandellA**__: sí, Ulquihime!! Aunque ahora que ha vuelto a aparecer Ishida en el manga junto a Hime, tengo mis dudillas... pero no, Orihime tiene que enamorarse de Ulquiorra y viceversa E Ishida de Nemu, y ya está! Un beso!_

_**Mia Constantine28**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review! La verdad es que me decidí a traducir entre otras cosas por el poco fandom que tiene esta pareja, aunque a mucha gente le guste. Así que a ver si la gente se anima a escribir, que UlquiHime dan mucho juego. Gracias por tu apoyo y un beso!_


End file.
